User blog:DarthMario99/My Top 5 Most Wanted Death Battles
Hey guys! So I want to get to know some of you, and what better way to start then by talking about the Death Battle episodes I most want to see in the future! After all, it's why we're all here. Just a quick Top 5 ranked according to my personal preference, and it's current as of May 23rd, 2016. So, here goes! #5 - Optimus Prime vs. Megazord I'll admit I'm not a huge fan of either Transformers or Power Rangers, but the thought of these two robot saviors going at it is too good for me to pass up. Optimus Prime is one of the most recognizable characters in fiction, and he's needed to appear in Death Battle for quite some time now. Finding a good opponent for him was challenging for me, but once I learned about Megazord, I was sold. This could be an even better giant robot fight than Tigerzord vs. Epyon, as good as that was. The Megazord has a considerable size advantage, but Optimus has beaten plenty of opponents much larger than him, so this would be fun! Plus, it's Transformers vs. Power Rangers! How cool would that be!? #4 - Pit vs. Sora This matchup has grown on me over time. It's rather highly requested, but at first, I didn't really see the connection between these two. However, they're both "children of light" with upbeat attitudes and large, powerful arsenals. Furthermore, as a huge Nintendo fan, I'm always happy to see one of their characters in Death Battle. Pit is one of my personal favorites, and of the remaining Nintendo characters yet to appear, he's one of the most pouplar and well-known. Sora has also been needing to appear for quite some time, and if he's going to fight any Nintendo character, I think he matches up best with Pit. It'd certainly be an... "enlightening" fight. (get used to this, I make puns all the time) #3 - Nightwing vs. The Winter Soldier Way back at the Death Battle pannel during MAGFest 2014, I got to meet Ben and Chad. Like everyone, I had a matchup request for them. The one I suggested was Robin (Dick Grayson) vs. Bucky Barnes, the two most famous comic book sidekicks. However, at the time, I didn't know much about comic book heroes. I later discovered that both of these characters became their own personas, and they even took over for Batman and Captain America, respectively, when they were thought to be dead. They have a surprisng amount of similarities, and unlike Hulk vs. Doomsday, this fight is not overly requested. Personally, this is my most-wanted Marvel vs. DC matchup right now. #2 - Kefka vs. Sephiroth Along with Goku vs. Superman, the debate over which is the best Final Fantasy game is one of the most heated on the internet. Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy VII seem to be the most popular choices, with their respective villains ranking among the best in video game history. Matchups within the same franchise don't happen very often on Death Battle, and since pretty much all of the Final Fantasy games are in separate universes, it's the perfect opportunity for a fight like this. Both villains become godlike beings by the end of their games, and the amount of destruction in this battle would likely cause the apocalypse. And the music for this fight? Dancing Mad AND One Winged Angel? Yes please! #1 - Ruby vs. Maka Death Battle has introduced me to several franchises I may have never explored otherwise. The most notable is RWBY. I started watching it soon after Yang vs. Tifa, and now I'm in love with it. So, naturally, I'd LOVE to see another RWBY character in Death Battle! Ruby herself is my second-favorite character on the show, trailing only Yang. I admit I've never watched an episode of Soul Eater, so I don't know much about Maka. But, based on what I do know, this is pretty much the perfect matchup for Ruby. Two female scythe wielders with superpowers coming from anime/cartoons is certainly unlike any Death Battle we've seen before. It's also a close fight by most accounts, and with RWBY only three seasons in, there's lots of potential here depending on how long ScrewAttack waits to do this. However, I don't want this fight to happen yet. Because of how RWBY Volume 3 ended, it's unclear just how powerful Ruby is right now. Personally, I'd wait at least until the end of Volume 4 before doing this battle. But that doesn't change the fact that, whenever it gets announced, my hype levels will be through the roof. So those are my Top 5 most wanted Death Battles! Which Death Battles do YOU want to see in the future, and WHY? Feel free to discuss in the comments! Note: '''An honorable mention goes to Galactus vs. Unicron. It would have made the list, but since Ben and Chad have unofficially confirmed it will happen at some point, I'm not counting it. '''My most wanted Death Battles that became official after writing this post: *'Joker vs. Sweet Tooth' Category:Blog posts